


キミと同じ名前を叫んだんだ

by 10cm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10cm/pseuds/10cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i cried out a name just like yours.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	キミと同じ名前を叫んだんだ

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps one day there'll be plot again

kris pushes tao against the mirror in the practice room and kisses him the way kris always kisses him: relentless, conquering. his fingers are strong and warm around tao’s wrist, and kris holds that wrist back against the cool glass. like this, tao is mostly helpless, and if he’s being honest, he doesn’t mind.

“we have maybe twenty minutes,” kris says. it’s redundant and unnecessary, because tao knows their schedules as well as kris does. he times these things down to seconds, sometimes, because tao likes precision. “what do you want, zitao?”

tao also likes it when kris asks him. he likes it because it gives him the chance to lean up and press his mouth against kris’ ear and murmur, “i want to go down on you,” and feel the way a shudder runs through kris’ body. “i want your dick in my mou—”

kris kisses him again, then, probably to shut him up. they’ve been doing this, pressing up against each other in dark corners and empty practice rooms, getting each other off in the time between rehearsals—they’ve been doing this for months, but kris is still sometimes scandalized by the things tao says to him.

objectively, tao doesn’t really blame him. he is the youngest, after all. as they say in korean, magnae.

“is that a yes?” tao asks. his fingers are already tugging at the waistband of kris’ pants, and he can feel kris hot and hard against his thigh.

“that’s a yes,” kris says. he presses a kiss to tao’s jaw, just below his ear, a startlingly tender gesture. then again, kris has always been a little surprising.

tao sinks to his knees and tugs kris’ pants down, down, over narrow hips until he can reach out and wrap his fingers around kris’ cock. kris is mostly hard already, but tao feels him twitch in tao’s grasp, swelling even further. another thing tao likes: he’s the only one who gets to see kris like this, braced with one forearm against the mirror, flushed, hair sticking to his face.

the first time they’d done this had been rushed and unplanned, and tao had been completely floored by the way he could make duizhang come apart under his hands. kris had been gentle and thoughtful and when tao, uncertain, jerked him off in haphazard erratic strokes, kris had buried his face in tao’s throat and moaned his name. tao had said, wondering, “duizhang—” and then kris had come, shuddering with it, into tao’s hand.

but that was a long time ago. now, tao doesn’t think of them as youngest and leader, not when they’re like this. kris isn’t duizhang to him when he’s half-dressed and gasping. he’s just kris, and tao is just zitao, and this thing they’re doing doesn’t need a name. it just is.

“running out of time,” kris says from above him, his fingers carding absently through tao’s hair. he’s so thoughtful. as usual.

“relax,” tao says.

he leans in and takes kris’ cock in his mouth, just the head. it’s slick already with precome, the taste sharp and sudden against tao’s tongue—he doesn’t like the taste, but he likes the way kris’ eyes flutter closed when he flicks his tongue against the slit, so he puts up with it anyway.

“zitao,” kris says. it doesn’t seem to be a warning, just an exhalation.

keeping his fingers wrapped around the base of kris’ cock, tao takes a little more, flattening his tongue and feeling the weight of kris in his mouth. hollowing his cheeks, he sucks gently, just enough to feel kris shiver—so responsive, always. tao likes it, likes watching kris react, likes knowing that it’s his doing.

when he looks up, kris is looking down at him. tao doesn’t know what it is that kris sees—can’t see himself in the mirror’s reflection. but he knows what he sees: kris, his mouth bitten red, fringe sweat-stuck to his forehead, looking down at tao with something incomprehensible in his eyes. amazement, maybe, or astonishment. disbelief that this is happening.

tao believes it, because he’d wanted it, and he doesn’t think anything is truly impossible.

“zitao,” kris says again, a bit more urgently. tao knows. they’re running out of time, and he’s been occupied with teasing. isn’t that how it always goes? tao just likes to make kris feel good.

now, though, he dedicates himself wholeheartedly. kris’ expression is more than enough to drive him—tao relaxes his jaw, pushes forward, taking kris as far as he can before pulling back to suck in earnest. he can’t deep throat—has never been able to, has a gag reflex even brushing his teeth can trigger sometimes—but he can use his lips and tongue and fingers, and soon kris’ hand is in his hair, gripping tight as kris mutters a litany of something likely inappropriate in english under his breath.

tao reaches up and rests a hand on kris’ thigh, just to feel the muscle tense under his touch. one more point of contact, as though they needed more.

the only warning he gets before kris comes is a thread of tension throughout his body, but tao knows kris well enough by now that he’s prepared. he pulls back and strokes kris’ cock, firm and steady, until kris gasps and comes into tao’s fist, his face hidden in the crook of his elbow. it’s not elegant, but they’ve never had much need for that, and truthfully tao likes it better like this—no pretense, just kris, panting and sweaty and undone for tao.

“come here,” kris says, grabbing tao by his upper arm and hauling him to his feet.

the mirror is cold against tao’s back, but kris’ hand is hot when kris slips it into his sweatpants and wraps it around his dick. kris has large hands, long fingers, and tao knows that kris has memorized every inch of him, because that’s just the kind of man he is. so when kris jerks him off, quick and unrelenting, it’s exactly what tao needs and exactly what he likes. “oh,” he says, mostly a gasp, digging the fingers of his clean hand into kris’ bicep. “ge—kris—”

when he comes it takes him by surprise, almost. it feels like something inside him has been shaken loose, and tao buries his face in kris’ shoulder to ride out the tremors. “oh, wow,” he says, the words muffled against kris’ shirt. “ge.”

“mm.” kris supports his weight with one arm around tao’s waist. the slide of their bodies together puts pressure on tao’s oversensitive cock, but he doesn’t want to move, so he doesn’t. “you okay? can you stand?”

“yes,” tao says, but he doesn’t move. if they stayed just like this, he thinks, it would be fine.

tao hears kris’ laugh, feels it as a vibration in kris’ chest. “we have to go,” he says, apologetic even as he pulls away. tao doesn’t mind—he knows that kris is becoming duizhang again, straightening his clothes and wiping his (and then tao’s) hand on a napkin leftover from lunch. taking care of tao, but in a different way, now.

it’s regretful, but it’s okay. because even if this kris is duizhang, tao has the memory of the kris that only he gets to see. and that’s enough, for him.


End file.
